New Prophecy ( Naruto x High School Dxd)
by tauquir7
Summary: In the valley of end both NARUTO and TSUNADE gets captured in Kamui and gets thrown to a world full of Devils, Fallen angels, Angels and other supernatural beings. Can they survive it together in the middle of a new prophecy. Strong Naruto, Mass Harem, LEMONS. **************************** [ NEXT CHAPTER : Lemons, Training and Clash with Himejima Clan ]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so support me 's a rewrite of new adventures. And many things won't match the actual canon of naruto and dxd.

" Kurama and other bijuu " speaking

[ naruto's mindscape ]

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

The fourth Shinobi war,the most deadliest war ever fought by the "shinobi" world. For all people it may be described as unity for all elemental nations but for a certain blonde hero its made first of his loss of love Hinata in battle then betrayal by his brother like friend Sasuke for whom he had even fought his own people to save him.

 ***** two people stood in the centre of valley of the end fighting each other *****

" Tsunade Sama we have to hurry up and heal Naruto and Sasuke " said Sakura.

" Yeah i know i don't want Naruto to die " said Tsunade.

" What the hell are they doing? " asked Sakura.

" We have to stop them now, kakashi " shouted Tsunade.

 ***** Meanwhile *****

Naruto had just defeated Sasuke . He had tried to stop him from darkness in his heart but Sasuke always wanted more power. When he saw Naruto's power he wanted it. In the end he was not able to get it. When he saw Sakura,Tsunade and kakashi he formed a plan " if he can't get that power then no one would get it ".

" Naruto are you okay? " asked Tsunade

She was really angry at Sasuke.

" Hey Naruto kun are you okay? " asked Sakura.

" Yeah i am fine, just some chakra exhaustion " said Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke made a chidori and stabbed Sakura's and killed her by piercing her heart.

Naruto saw blood all over as Sakura's body fell had to see another precious person die infront of himagain. He **again** lost another person in his life.

Sasuke then went for Naruto but was stopped by Tsunade and Kakashi.

" Sa -Sasuke what have you done,how could you kill her after all she has done for you " screamed Naruto.

His eyes and body were glowing,he formed a huge rasengan and then hit Sasuke's stomach. He kept punching his face.

" If I...I can't have your power then no one can have it. " said Sasuke evilly.

Tsunade saw what Sasuke was going to do she ran towards Naruto to save him.

" kamui " said Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Tsunade body were being pulled to a different dimension.

" kakashi take care of the village and please kill this traitor " said Tsunade.

Both Tsunade and Naruto's body were going to be sent to any dimension but kurama and someone had other plans.

Both Naruto and Tsunade's body were covered in demon chakra to withstand the pressure and were sent to a world of devils,fallen angels,angels,etc.

* * *

- **[* 1 year later * ]** -.

* * *

" Naru kun where are you? " a twenty year blonde girl asked.

" I am here Tsu hime " said a 18 year young blonde boy.

" Geez here you are I was searching for you everywhere " said Tsunade.

She saw Naruto really sad and his eyes looked full of went near him and embraced him in a hug.

" Still thinking about that huh. That was not your fault Naru kun "

" But...I can't help it. The memory of the war and all the lives lost in it and... " he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

" suush just let it go " said Tsunade

Naruto hugged her and cried.

* * *

 *** Flashback 1 year ***

* * *

Both Naruto and Tsunade body fell in looked at their surroundings,there was no one just a beautiful park. Soon nine small creatures appeared . He looked at the small baby nine tailed fox.

" Are you okay Naruto " said the fox.

" Who are..." he didn't get to finish before Tsunade pushed him and hugged the fox saying " Kawai ".

When she let the fox go naruto realised who it was.

" ku-kurama " said a shocked Naruto.

Getting a nod from the small asked " where are we? What happened to us? Why are you small?"

" Quiet brat we will answer your question one by one " said a small racoon named **Shukaku**.

" Both of you were sent to a different dimension to die but we used our power to bring you to this dimension to save your ass. To your next question we are are in a park in city named Tokyo . Next question why we are small it is because we don't want to create a havoc by showing our beast form to the world so we are small. Man you are not thankful to us we saved you both although we needed some extra help to change you. " said **Kurama.**

" What do you mean by changing us? " asked naruto.

" Oh we just changed both of you to half demon " said **kurama** casually gaining an outburst.

" What " both Naruto and Tsunade shouted.

" Cool so where are my horns in head and wings and and why i am not looking more dangerous " asked naruto gaining a tick mark in everyone present and getting a bonk in head by an annoyed Tsunade.

" You idiot we changed into half demon and you want horns,wings " shouted Tsunade.

" Sorry-Sorry ba-chan i was just joking " said Naruto gaining a tick-mark in her head.

" Actually kid she is turned back to her twenty years of age so she is no more ba-chan " said **Kurama.**

" what " both yelled out.

Then Naruto looks at her with more focus,he looks her from head to toes he was speechless she really looked of age of twenty with beautiful look,hourglass figure and huge H cup breast. It caused his face to get red and blushed.

" W-What are you looking at " asked Tsunade with red face and pink blush visible on her face.

"Just that you are more beautiful ba-chan " said Naruto gaining sweatdrop by everyone.

" Idiot i can't even take it as a compliment when you say me ba-chan " said an irritated Tsunade.

" Sorry sorry ,how about Tsu chan "said Naruto making her more blush.

 **[Inside naruto's mindscape** :- naruto is seen crying anime tears " yosh finally able to make the great tsunade blush, ero sensei would be proud of it " **]**

" Hey furball " said Naruto making other bijuu laugh and getting a tick mark at kurama's head

" Yes Brat " said **Kurama.**

" what did you mean by extra help earlier? " asked Naruto.

" Oh when we teleported to this world your body was not stable since you had immense chakra even though we turned both of you to half demon,yours had very unstable energy so we got help from God of this world basically from Angel faction and other from Satan from Devil, both were dead but had a little part of their chakra left for their real successor who would bring peace to the world. So you can have both God And Satan little power and their energy both dark and light. " said **Kurama.**

There was a silence of 2 minutes.

" brat are you there " asked **Kurama.**

" so again another prophecy huh " said Naruto.

Tsunade remained silent trying to process the information.

" come on i will tell you everything but first we need a house for shelter " said **Kurama.**

" but how are we going to get money for house " asked naruto.

" we have many options. " said all the bijuu evilly

" like? " asked tsunade.

" we can easily kill and rob anyone " said **Kurama** and **Shukaku** with evil eye.

" pass...Next " instantly replied naruto.

" we can make you work in circus " said **Son Goku** and **Gyuki**.

" Pass...Next " said Naruto.

" we can make you work in female massage parlour " said **Matatabi** and **Chomei** .

Naruto liked the idea but before he could approve it Tsunade shouted

" Pass..."

" we can go do gambling so we can easily win enough money " said **Saiken**.

" perfect idea sai chan " said tsunade excitedly to the slug bijuu

" but you are legendary sucker " said naruto getting a hit by tsunade.

" don't worry naruto her luck has been changed since she arrived at this dimension and turned into half demon " said **Saiken.**

" Yessss "said tsunade excitedly while naruto and others thinking about giving other gamblers some mercy.

 *** 5 hours later ***

After winning enough money which could easily go for 1 year with full luxury naruto had to drag Tsunade out of Casino while other people cried and put ban on the big breasted blonde to enter that casino. They bought a house which could easily go for 5 people with a garden.

Now once they were inside the house with all furnitures and modern appliances which shocked them,kurama explained them about the world,the 3 factions and other beings like yokai . Then kurama with the help of other bijuu made a special seal to seal the power of both Naruto and Tsunade so that no one can detect any power from them but allowed them to use it anytime they want with being cautious of other beings.

* * *

As the time went by Naruto and Tsunade grew close to each other . Naruto now saw Tsunade as 20 year beautiful woman with deep blonde hair,curvaceous body and largest breast which were of **H** cup size now due to becoming half demon which can be defined as Goddess he saw her as a beautiful energetic woman rather than 50 year old ba chan.

Many times naruto had to support her mentally due to lose of their family and tsunade too cared deeply about him and supported him as a she found naruto crying in his bed because of the dreams of past , of all the fights and lives lost. She quickly embraced him and naruto kept crying on her shoulder. Then they went to bed with embracing each other.

When Tsunade woke in morning she saw naruto chest naked with chiseled body like statue with six pack abs,she started to blush deep red and thought about the time they spent together in this place. She knew that she cared for him more than a brother or a son now,like a lover but after last night sleeping together with hugging each other she confirmed it that was love and she knew when naruto would wake up she would confess it to him before anyone can confess to him because she knew naruto always attracted girls and it would be sometime before he has a harem. So promising to confess she went and cuddled with naruto keeping his head on her soft breast.

When naruto woke up he pressed the soft pillows which were very soft for him to earn a slight moan from Tsunade. When he saw the scene his face first went red due to thinking about sleeping with tsunade in same bed and then when he heard her waking up his face turned pale his right hand was steal on her breast. Tsunade saw it gave a smile. Naruto tried to speak to save his life but was silenced by a passionate kiss. Naruto's mouth were wide open giving tsunade the chance of battling with his tongue. At last naruto gave up and responded by kissing her more passionately . It went for five minutes.

" Naruto I.. I love you and would like to be with you forever " tsunade finally confessed to naruto with red face.

Naruto went and hugged her taking her by surprise and then kissing her deeply.

" I hope it gives you the answer " said naruto embracing her.

Later they talked about their good times they had in this world and promised to be together forever and to start a new life.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback END-**_

" Thank you Tsu hime i needed that " said naruto cheerfully.

" Hmmm its okay naruto kun " said tsunade.

" Tsu hime let's make dinner together " said naruto with full of energy.

" But naruto kun we need groceries for that " said tsunade.

" It's fine Tsu hime i am gonna buy the grocery and return as soon as possible." said naruto with giving her small peck on her lips.

Then naruto went downstairs and searched for Kurama. Right now only kurama lived with them because other bijuu were out to see more of the world although they hide their beast form by turning into small creatures and hiding their identity.

" Hey Furball wanna go outside."asked naruto.

" yeah i m coming brat. " said **Kurama**

They went outside and kurama climbed on naruto's bag sticking his head outside and acted like a cute stuffed toy.

After shopping Naruto heard some sounds coming from the kurama's advice naruto went up to the shrine and they saw few men with swords and a body of a woman covered with pool of blood ,the site was enough to make naruto go in rage and his body flowing with red and black chakra. He formed a shadow clone jutsu and rasengan and killed each of them while kurama went near the body of the woman and protected it from getting destroyed .After killing all the men naruto went near kurama and asked if she was alive but got a negative response.

Then **Kurama** said " There is a way to bring her back to life as she doesn't have any sacred gear and also as she is a normal human but we need to make her half demon "

Naruto thought about it .

" Go for it and bring her back to life buddy " said naruto.

Kurama used his power to bring her back to life by making her half demon which caused him fatigueness.

Naruto saw the woman again breathing and he relaxed he took the woman in bridal style and kurama jumped in the bag and both of them went home.

Once naruto arrived home he saw a very tensed Tsunade. When she saw him holding a woman covered in some blood she understood the situation . She took her to a guest room and put her in bed. Then Tsunade brought some dress and hot water and dressed the woman while naruto took shower and went to make dinner. Once tsunade was done she went to naruto and he explained her everything and getting a kiss from her lover for the good work. Later after dinner they went to their bed and cuddled to each other.

* * *

Next morning Naruto woke up from the light coming through the window. He used substitution jutsu with a nearby pillow to get out of tsunade's hand.

He took shower and made breakfast for four people including them,kurama and their guest. Later he went to the bedroom of the guest. As he opened the door he saw a beautiful women with golden colour eyes and black colour long hair,her face was glowing with the light reflecting from window, then his eyes went to her breast which were of **G** cup size, suddenly he heard someone say " beautiful isn't it "

To which he could only nod, then he looked to the owner of the voice it was none other than the perverted fox.

" Hey furball what are you doing here? " naruto asked the fox to which the fox only smiled evilly.

Sighing naruto asked a quick question " hey furball last night when we arrived at the shrine and saw her then her breast was i think F cup size but now it is of **G** cup size how? "

" It's because of making her half demon which gives her more power,speed,and also made her body back to her prime age making it more curvy and making her boobs even bigger to use use as a pillow " said **Kurama**

To which naruto could only shake his head muttering " Ero kitsune "

Then he saw her waking up and looking around her surroundings soon she started to cry seeing this he panicked and went in front of her.

" Um excuse me miss but why are you crying " asked naruto.

" Wh-who are you? Where am i ? " asked the woman slightly shaking due to fear.

" Sorry , I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are in my house " said Naruto.

She saw his deep blue eyes and trusting him she said

" Those people attacked us last night and i had to save my daughter so i protected her and asked her to run away but i was stabbed and those people flew past me and went after my daughter. They told me later that they killed her "

saying these she broke into crying then naruto hugged her, she seeing the support and warmth from the person soon hugged him tight and cried on his shoulders.

After some time she let go of him but was embraced from another blonde woman who patted her head and acted like her big sister.

" So are you alright now " asked naruto to get a nod from her.

Then she asked " i knew that i died so how i am alive "

Naruto got tensed and then said " when i saw you with kurama that time you were dead but he brought you back to life by making you half demon like us "

There was complete silence then she said while crying " You should have left me to die "

He just shakes his head and said " I have already seen many people die,my own precious person died in front of me and i wasn't able to help her but you have a chance to live again so don't waste it and also i searched for anyone near the area but i only got few dead bodies of the assassins and i promise you if your daughter is alive then i will find her and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promise. "

He was suddenly tackled by her in a hug and she said thank you while crying.

Tsunade broke the silence by asking " um miss you didn't tell us your name "

She broke the hug and said " sorry for it and my name is Shuri, Shuri Himejima ".

* * *

 _ **Author's note :**_

I have read many fics where naruto gets to another dimension alone so I thought of making a fic where naruto gets to dxd dimension but also with Tsunade. The first character from dxd World I introduced is Shuri, because I have not seen much stories on her, it is quite rare and I think she deserves some more role after all she's the mother of ultimate sadist.

So that's the end of first chapter.I hope you will like it and please leave a review about the female you want in harem and also 1 user can recommend only 1 female so don't make list of many women just by far 12 women are already in harem.

This is my first fic so there would be many grammatical error sorry for that and don't worry about update it will be frequently done if I don't have much work.

I had few questions like should naruto refer kurama by his name or " Fur ball" or " buddy". _Please tell the answer in review._

HAREM : 1) confirmed members : Tsunade, Shuri

2) Rest will come as story introduces them and if they can be paired.

Next Chapter : date with Shuri and power of God and Satan (Lucifer).

 **follow,favourite and leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone I'm really thankful for the support you all have given to me**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS :**_

* * *

 _ **Bongoloman: Thanks man for the review**_

 _ **Ultrachols: Well I don't know if Sakura would be revived or not but right now only Tsunade and 1 more woman will be added from Naruto series**_

 _ **Neo Infinity: Well I was**_ _ **thinking**_ _ **on adding her in the harem and give her some spotlight.**_

 _ **Bloody Dragon Fox: Thanks for the review buddy, well I typed the first chapter in my phone and I know I made some errors. Sorry for that man**_

 _ **Drael 95: Thanks for the support and I will try to better my English, since it has been only two month since I started to learn English.**_

 _ **Outsutsuki no Yami: thanks for the support.**_

 _ **1) Well at first I thought about both naruto and tsunade to drop in Yokai Area but since I wanted to start a relationship between naruto and tsunade, make her first member in harem rather than Yasaka for whom I have planned something else. I also wanted Shuri to be second member so I dropped them in a town away from Yokai.**_

 _ **2) Well Naruto deeply cared for his friends. And losing his love Hinata and then his teammate Sakura made him really sad. And seeing it was naruto who was too emotional for his friends so I wanted that to be a trigger for the relationship between naruto and tsunade.**_

 _ **3) As for the actions I will work in it. Thanks for the review and support man. Your review actually gave me few ideas.**_

 _ **Lord above all: thanks man and I will consider Tiamat**_

 _ **God of all: thanks for the review man**_

 _ **Tsukoblue: well I already mentioned that this story has a mass harem. So more members will be added, Sorry.**_

 _ **Shu Ouma GC: thanks for the support buddy.**_

 _ **Train Heartnett: Thanks & I will see what I can do with great red.**_

 _ **3 headed Dragon: thanks for the support and I know there were few problems with some words missing since I typed the first chapter in my phone which was not working properly. Sorry for that buddy and I will try to work in my grammar.**_

 _ **Calebros: thanks and I will try to use punctuation properly.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

" _Shuri San can I ask you something?_ _ **"**_ _asked Naruto_

 _To which she nodded._

" _Why were you attacked last night by those men?_ _ **"**_ _Asked naruto_

 _At first she hesitated but later having some faith in him she answered_ _ **"**_ _I'm from Himejima Clan, I married a fallen angel named Baraqiel and had a da_ _ughter. My family didn't like it and they told the enemies of my husband about our location. My husband rarely used to stay with us. And last night they attacked us with a big group._ _ **"**_

" _Shuri San do you have anyone close whom you would like to speak about your situation, like your husband._ _ **"**_ _asked Naruto_

 _An awkward pause filter between them suddenly with Shuri giving him an angry expression_ _ **;**_ _while she had married Baraqiel and had a daughter but later she found that the man preferred his duties more than being a husband and a father._

" _Shuri San_ _ **"**_ _asked Naruto in concern_

" _Baraqiel…_ _ **"**_ _She began to say, with her biting lower lips trying to find the right words to say about her husband._

" _He preferred his duties for his faction than being a husband and a father. He knew that I and my daughter were targeted but he chose his duties for his factions rather than staying with us. If he would have stayed then this situation would never arise. And now I don't want to see his face ever again, and I-I don't have anyone anymore._ _ **"**_ _said Shuri bitterly._

" _Don't worry Shuri San we have enough room in our house and we would be happy if you stay with us from now on as a family member._ _ **"**_ _said Tsunade happily._

" _I - I don't want to burden you all after everything you have done for me._ _ **"**_ _said Shuri_

 _Don't worry Shuri San you won't be a burden for us. And I would be happy if you would start your new life with a sweet smile. Because I know you won't like to meet your daughter with this sad face._ _ **"**_ _Said tsunade_

 _Shuri gave a sweet smile and said_ _ **"**_ _yeah I won't like that and I am happy to have a second chance to start my new life._ _ **"**_

 _Then she looked at the Fox which had nine tails._

" _I want to ask what that creature is ? How could it have 9 tails unless he is_ _ **'kyuubi no kitsune ' "**_ _.said Shuri_

" _Yes you are right Shuri San that furball is_ _ **'kyuubi no kitsune '**_ _said naruto to get a tick mark at Kurama's head._

" _But I have heard that only Yasaka who is the leader of Yokai faction and also a kitsune has 9 tails._ _ **"**_ _asked Shuri_

" _Well there is a long story behind it but right now I can only tell you that we are from a different dimension_ _ **"**_ _said Naruto_

" _o-okay I will believe in you since you brought me back to life._ _ **"**_ _said Shuri_

" _Then Shuri San please get ready as I will finish preparing the breakfast soon. And that Fox name is_ _ **Kurama**_ _" said Naruto_

" _So Shuri San how about we both go for shopping after breakfast. As I know you will require new clothes as my clothes are a bit loose for you_ _ **"**_ _. said Tsunade with a smile_

 _Then Naruto looked at her dress and saw her breast which was easily visible due to loose clothes, his face went red and he turned around. Shuri at first didn't understand but when she looked at her dress she saw her breast was visible and naruto had turned around. She went red due to this. But being the ultimate sadist she said "Ara-Ara Naruto San seems to have dirty thoughts about me._ _ **"**_ _. said Shuri making naruto tensed and he said_ _ **"**_ _I am sorry. It wasn't like that._ _ **"**_

" _Calm down Naruto San I was just teasing you". said Shuri with a smile._

 _Tsunade smiled and said "come let's go and get ready for the breakfast " both Shuri and Tsunade went out of the room leaving Naruto and kurama alone in the room._

" _What am I gonna do with these two women ? " asked Naruto_

" _Well your good days come to end because you are going to be teased a lot by them. You have made a good harem Naruto with one big breasted blonde and other an big breasted ultimate sadist. " said_ _ **Kurama**_ _with a smirk._

" _what do you mean by harem?" asked Naruto_

" _You will find it later brat " said_ _ **Kurama**_

* * *

 _ **[**_ ** _Dining table_** _ **]**_

 _Naruto was placing plates while his clone brought the food from kitchen and disappeared. A good smell spread around the room. Then both Tsunade and Shuri appeared in the room and both looked at the dining table with awe. There were various dishes with great presentation. Tsunade went near Naruto and gave him a kiss on his lips._

" _Wow Naruto kun these all food look really delicious " said Tsunade._

 _Then they all sat and tasted the food._

" _oh my, Naruto San is really a good chef. "said Shuri_

" _Well I have spent more than half of my life alone, so I learned to cook as it was required due to certain circumstances "said Naruto_

 _To these Tsunade stopped eating and just looked down in shame and a bit angry._

 _Although Shuri wanted to know what he meant by that but it was not the right time._

" _Well eat fast, or else the food will go cold and you both have to go for shopping ". said Naruto to change the mood._

 _They completed their breakfast and Naruto with his clones help washed the plates while those two got ready._

" _So Naruto kun we will be back before dinner. " said Tsunade and gave him a small peck on his lips._

 _Then both Tsunade and Shuri got ready and went out. " Well since I have a lot of time then what's better than to start the training. " said Naruto with a smirk_

" _Ready_ _ **Kurama**_ _"asked Naruto_

" _I am always ready Naruto, let's go to the training room "_

 _Both of them stood in front of a door near the store room. Naruto made few hand signs and lifted the seal and went inside the room._

* * *

 _ **[**_ ** _Training Room_** _ **]**_

 _Inside the room they had large space to train and there were plenty of seals placed in each wall of the room._

" _So what do we train at today_ _ **Kurama**_ _" asked Naruto_

" _Well I was thinking about telling you the powers you received from both God and Satan and then you could learn to use them. Also I was hiding something from you but it seems the time has come to tell you. "_

" _yeah I am so eager to learn that " said Naruto, then he realised that_ _ **Kurama**_ _kept something secret from me. " What are you hiding from me_ _ **Kurama**_ _" asked Naruto seriously._

" _w- well you see that when you fought_ _ **Otsutsuki Kaguya**_ _you thought she was sealed away but at last moment she sealed her chakra inside you just like Kushina and Minato. When we all bijuu asked her why she sealed herself inside you. She told us that she saw the Uchiha having revenge in his heart and he could betray you. She was also the reason why you and Tsunade were able to travel to this dimension. But after using all the powers she fell in deep sleep inside you. But last night ,when you used your power to kill those men. She woke up from her sleep. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Then he looked at Naruto whose face went pale and he was slightly shaking with fear. He remembered the fight/struggle they had to do to defeat her._

" _Calm down Naruto, you saw her life when you fought her. She was betrayed by a person whom she loved and she wanted to be peaceful. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Naruto relaxed and said "Yes you are right, she was alone just like me. She also wanted to be loved but when she found the right person he later betrayed her"._

" _Now she is a prisoner just like when you were_ _ **Kurama**_ _and later she may disappear just like my parents did. " said Naruto sadly_

 _ **Kurama**_ _smiled and answered " No Naruto she is not a prisoner, she was never meant to be a prisoner. She can be brought to the outside world as she has immense chakra. You have to just concentrate and try to find her chakra. You have to summon me inside you, don't worry I won't be living inside you permanently as I was in konoha, as soon as I free her I will be back outside. "_

 _Naruto did as instructed by_ _ **Kurama**_ _and found her chakra. Meanwhile_ _ **Kurama**_ _went inside Naruto and used his power and brought her and himself out of Naruto._

 _Naruto at first saw_ _ **Kurama**_ _appear then he saw a beautiful twenty-two year old woman with long grey hair. She was as tall as Tsunade and had the same big size of breast like her. Then their eyes met. He saw her eyes were beautiful, her eyes were white but with a tinge of lavender colour_ _ **( imagine Hinata's eyes) ( and hinata's eyebrows too, not the round eyebrows of Kaguya shown in anime )**_ _. But then Naruto realized he never saw her before so he asked "w-who are you?"_

" _I-I am Kaguya Otsutsuki "said_ _ **Kaguya**_

" _But when I saw you back then you had two_

 _brown horns and a third eye. Even your hair were much longer back then. "asked Naruto_

" _After I sealed my chakra inside you and helped you to come to this dimension I lost the_ _ **rinne sharingan**_ _and_ _ **some**_ _power of the fruit of God tree to keep both of you alive. So I was changed back to the human form but still I have my power which is more than_ _ **Kurama**_ _as I am still a Goddess and I can go back to that form_ _ **( the form in which she had two brown horns and very long hair)**_ _but I won't have the_ _ **rinne sharingan**_ _and I prefer never to go back in that form unless it is required._ _" answered_ _ **Kaguya**_

 _Then kaguya suddenly hugged naruto_

" _I…. I…. I am sorry!" said_ _ **Kaguya**_ _as she hugged Naruto and cried on his chest. Naruto just slipped his hand and patted her long grey hair, which was very smooth._

" _H-How…. How did you endure all of that? " she asked while crying, finding out that the man that fought have to spend his childhood beaten up, chased away, burned, poisoned, stabbed, betrayed, salvaging food from dumpster is just horrible._

" _You saw all of that" asked Naruto curiously, to which she nodded. He then sighed and said "Because I have to protect my precious people. I know you are sorry for what you did back then but I know you deserve a second chance and you also saved me and Tsunade back then. So I think now you can start a new life."_

" _C-Can I be with you from now on" asked_ _ **Kaguya**_ _slightly blushing_

" _Of course you can be with me from now on. You are a part of our family now. " said Naruto_

 _She became extremely happy and hugged him more tightly pressing her breast on Naruto's chest._

" _brat by being with you she meant becoming your girlfriend just like Tsunade. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Naruto got tensed and then he asked " D-Do you love me Kaguya " to which she nodded and answered " Y-Yes I am in love with you. I always wanted to be loved b-but I was betrayed. I saw your memories and I can say you are not like others. And when you spoke about me earlier and_ _ **understood**_ _what I felt, it made me fall in love with you."_

" _Kaguya I like you but I can't say that I am in love with you_ _ **yet**_ _. I will be with you only if Tsunade permits. You have to ask Tsunade if you can share me with her, since I can't betray her. " said Naruto_

 _She smiled and said " it's okay for me naruto, I know sooner or later you will love me too. You like me is more than enough right now and I will ask Tsunade's permission about being with you. "_

" _Wow Naruto I never thought you will make_ _ **her**_ _fell in love with you. " said_ _ **Kurama**_ _._

" _Yeah I know I am awesome ". said naruto_

" _Well that was nice naruto, now you have another women in your harem but let's start with what we came here for. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

" _Kaguya can you please step aside. I want to start my training " asked naruto with a smile_

" _of course Naruto-kun and also I gave you a gift before you came to this dimension." said_ _ **Kaguya**_

" _What gift" asked Naruto curiously_

" _Since I sealed my chakra inside you. I was able to give you the_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _as a gift to you and you already awoke it when you saw your teammate die in front of you. But you were captured in_ _ **Kamui**_ _later ". said_ _ **Kaguya**_

 _She then looked at Naruto whose face was priceless._

" _ **what**_ _" asked Naruto_

" _Just add some chakra to your eyes. " said_ _ **Kurama**_ _curiously to check if he really gained_ _ **Rinnegan**_

 _Naruto did as instructed and his eyes changed. His eyes had one black ring around the black dot-like pupil. He stood in front of the mirror near the door. He was shocked to see that he actually got_ _ **rinnegan.**_ _He was very happy, he went to_ _ **Kaguya**_ _and hugged her and thanked her for the gift. He always wanted a dojutsu._

" _well now since I have also got now_ _ **Rinnegan,**_ _I think I should start my training and take it more seriously. "_

" _since your_ _ **rinnegan**_ _is only at first level, I think you should focus on_ _ **rinnegan**_ _later to reach next level . I think you should start training at God and Satan's power." said_ _ **Kurama**_

" _okay " said Naruto_

" _well first of all you have received a little chakra from them. So you have some powers of them and you can use it to combine that power with your attacks. Right now you are a Pseudo God and Pseudo Satan. So you have both God and Satan's_ _ **some**_ _ **authority**_ _as well. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

" _okay so what powers have I received " asked Naruto_

" _You have gained powers over holy light, darkness and some of their authority " said_ _ **Kuram**_ _ **a**_

" _cool "said Naruto_

" _how about you try to combine the light power with your_ _ **rasengan ;**_ _it will give you benefit over devil's as they can get heavily injured from holy attacks. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

" _So how do I do it. " asked Naruto_

" _Simple, all you need to do is concentrate your holy energy inside you Naruto kun and turn that energy to form_ _ **rasengan**_ _" said_ _ **Kaguya**_

 _Naruto did as told by_ _ **Kurama**_ _and a small golf size ball of white light formed in his right hand. The ball was glowing with white light and a lot of holy power could be felt from it_ _._

 _Then Naruto slammed the_ _ **rasengan**_ _and it left a big crater in the ground._

" _Wow " shouted Naruto with full of joy._

" _You can create more big_ _ **rasengan**_ _if you concentrate in your holy power. " said_ _ **Kurama**_ _acting as his sensei_

" _Now how about we try this with your power from Satan. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Naruto gave him an evil smirk saying " let's bring it on. "_

 _Naruto concentrated in his dark power inside him and created a dark ball_ _ **rasengan**_ _which was bigger than his holy_ _ **rasengan.**_ _He looked at the_ _ **rasengan**_ _with awe. The_ _ **rasengan**_ _was full dark black with slight red swirls forming around it. He slammed the_ _ **rasengan**_ _in a tree, only for the_ _ **rasengan**_ _to leave a huge hole in the tree_ _._

" _Well since you are a half demon, it is easy for you to use your powers given by Satan. " said_ _ **kurama**_

" _Is there something more to being a half demon " asked Naruto_

" _hmm.. since you asked, I will tell you that your lust will be increased and your body is lot more stronger and neither you nor your mates will age after reaching prime age, so in a sense you and your mates will be immortal but you can be killed just like others. So don't try to be reckless. " said_ _ **Kurama**_

" _I will about that later… well since we still have much time, I was thinking of perfecting_ _ **Hiraishin no jutsu…the flying Thunder God Technique.**_ _" said naruto_

" _Why " asked_ _ **kurama**_

" _I - I wanted to give a tribute to my father by making it better. I was thinking of considering_ _ **flying thunder God technique**_ _with my_ _ **Kage Bunshin Technique**_ _. So that my clones can also use it and I can travel faster. " said Naruto_

" _Well then let's start " said_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Naruto instantly slammed his palm to the ground with words spreading out everywhere and in a puff of smoke, a kunai knife appeared on the ground._

" _Now Naruto I think I should refresh your memory about that technique, you know that_ _ **the flying God**_ _was a technique that utilized a kind of teleportation to the destination. The user then transported his body along that stream of chakra to catapult him to the end of line._ _ **Hiraishin no jutsu… the flying Thunder God technique.**_ _It requires incredibly precise chakra control… enough to send out a long, invisible line of chakra, and then to teleport yourself along the line using your energy. Now, Naruto since you already have massive chakra so you don't need to worry about chakra exhaustion but still you need your chakra controls to be hundred percent if you want to use your clones to use it. You need to link your clones with the seals and apply chakra to use on it to use the technique. You can use it on any solid surface and it has no range limits, so your clones using flying Thunder God Technique will give you an edge in any fight. " explained_ _ **Kurama**_

" _Well that was a lot of information kurama, thanks for making me remember all the things required for the technique. " thanked Naruto_

" _I can help you in learning seals meanwhile you can create your many clones and train with Kurama for precise chakra control. Since you have more chakra than before,_ _ **rinnegan**_ _will help in control. " said_ _ **Kaguya**_

* * *

 _ **[**_ ** _Meanwhile with Tsunade and Shuri_** _ **]**_

" _So Shuri San how about we go to the nearby mall. " said Tsunade_

" _As you wish Tsunade San and can you please just call me Shuri " asked Shuri_

" _Only if you call me Tsunade " said Tsunade_

" _okay " said Shuri and smiled_

* * *

 _ **[Scene break]**_

 _Upon entering the automatic doors, all the people inside the mall landed their eyes on two big breasted women that came inside the malls._

 _The mall has six floors, lined with stores of every kind from one to the other. Clothes, sports, toys, games, hardware, furniture, music, books, etc._

 _Escalators took customers up and down the various floors for one stop shopping. The food court was located on the second floor and had all delectable treats. Near the food court there was a bookstore with variety of books and there was a huge crowd over there._

 _Tsunade and Shuri happily started out of the ground floor, just taking in the sights and casually chatting about the goods._

 _They were just happily window shopping until Tsunade finally found the store she was looking for, that being a high end clothing store. As she led Shuri in, her eyes lit up into a sparkly blue at the wall to wall selection. Dresses, suits and even dress clothes for men._

" _I don't think I should wear these costly dress Tsunade " said Shuri_

" _Nonsense, you are now a part of our family and don't worry about money. Naruto kun has got a job as a writer of the famous book "A Shinobi's Life ". This book has earned him a lot of money and also I can easily win more money in casino. Now select the clothes you like. " said Tsunade_

 _Shuri smiled at the affection shown by her new family member._

 _They both shopped many clothes for them and as well as for Naruto. Then they went to the food court to have lunch. Tsunade took a seat for her and Shuri and they ordered their food. Then they kept on chatting about the stuff's that they bought._

 _Seeing an opportunity to ask a question Shuri asked Tsunade " Tsunade can you please tell me what Naruto San meant by_ _ **'**_ _certain circumstances_ _ **'**_ _during the breakfast. "_

 _Tsunade didn't answer her, rather her face looked down in shame and anger._

" _It's okay if you don't want to speak about it. " said Shuri_

" _No, since now you are a part of our family so it is necessary to tell you about our past" said Tsunade_

" _We came from a dimension which consists of a world full of shinobi. I am the granddaughter of the founder of the village hidden in leaves_ _ **'**_ _konoha_ _ **'**_ _. I was the leader of my village and also Naruto's… surrogate Grandmother " said Tsunade to earn a sudden yelp from Shuri_

" _what" shouted Shuri_

" _Geez, calm down let me finish my story" said Tsunade to calm down Shuri_

" _o-okay " said Shuri embarrassingly_

" _I… I lost my little brother, my boyfriend and my clan in war. I hated the village for everything so I went out of the village and sank in sadness and started drinking and gambling. " said Tsunade looking down in shame_

" _Then once a man attacked the village by controlling_ _ **Kurama.**_ _That was the day Naruto was born. His parents died in the attack. Naruto's father sealed_ _ **Kurama**_ _inside Naruto that day and died. That was the moment the whole thing changed for Naruto. I heard from my teammate that Naruto was treated as a demon in the village. He was beaten up, chased away, burned, poisoned, stabbed and he was not allowed to enter any shop, so he ate salvaging food from dumpster until Ayame and his father brought him to their shop to eat Ramen. He was hunted down especially on his birthday and that's the reason why he never likes to celebrate his birthday as it is also the day that his parents died. Villagers used to call him_ _ **demon brat.**_ _He had no one in his life except for his surrogate grandfather who was also my teacher, but he rarely used to visit him due to his work and his bastard council members. Naruto had to depend on himself for everything from a small age. But he didn't back down, he faced every problem with his full determination and courage. No matter how tough his opponent was, he fought like a hero, helped everyone and became a legend for them. I - I wish I was there for him back them so that I could make his life little better. " said Tsunade as both had tears coming out from their eyes. After calming down Tsunade asked " I know you have many questions, you can ask them now "_

 _Not trying to waste the chance Shuri asked " How did you come in this dimension "_

" _We were in war. After the war was over, Naruto was fighting Sasuke his best friend whom he considered like his brother. But that bastard betrayed him and killed Sakura, Naruto's teammate whom once he had a huge crush. Later Sasuke used a technique to send Naruto to another dimension to die but I tried to stop him but I wasn't able to stop him and then_ _ **Kurama**_ _brought us to this dimension by making us half demons in order to save us. " said Tsunade._

" _How… how did you fall in love with Naruto San " asked Shuri with slight blush._

" _Well I am more than fifty years old but when I came to this dimension I was changed back to the age of twenty by being a half demon. Then later me and Naruto bought a house and started living together. At first there was no romantic relationship between us. But as time went on, both of us needed each other. There was a time when I saw him crying in his room. He lost his girlfriend Hinata whom he loved much and wanted to confess her after the war. He also lost his teammate Sakura. He was totally broken from inside, but he never showed this whenever I was around. I couldn't take it so I started being with him more and slept in his room embracing him. Even though he told me it wasn't necessary but I could see he was lying. There is no person who can stay alone and he was no exception. Later we became more close and I found out that I cared for him much more than before and I saw him as a lover now. Then once I made up my mind I kissed Naruto and told him that I loved him and Naruto kissed me and gave me my answer. " said Tsunade with a smile._

" _Wow " said Shuri happily_

 _Having an idea Tsunade said_

" _since you have started a new life, I bet you will also fall in love with someone who will love you just like Naruto loves me. "_

" _I…I don't think I can trust anyone now. "said Shuri looking down_

" _But you easily trusted Naruto " said Tsunade_

" _Well he is not like other men out there in the world. " said Shuri_

" _That's true my Naruto is different from everyone and he is the best " said Tsunade proudly_

" _That I can agree too " said Shuri with a smile_

 _Then a sudden idea struck Tsunade and she smiled evilly and said with a smirk " Now since you agree on that, I can give you a chance to be with Naruto. "_

" _W - what " said Shuri slightly embarrassed_

" _Sooner or later Naruto is going to attract more girls and have a harem. So I want you to be the second woman in Naruto's life. " said Tsunade_

" _H - How can you say that" asked Shuri with red face_

" _I want my Naruto to have more love. He has suffered a lot and so I want my Naruto to have more love and I think you will also be the perfect woman to be in his life. " said Tsunade_

" _Even though you say that I - I don't think I love Naruto San_ _ **yet**_ _" said Shuri while she said the last word quietly but Tsunade heard it and smiled._

" _Then how about you go on a date with Naruto tomorrow and if you feel anything in your heart then you have to agree on being Naruto's second girlfriend and confess your love " said Tsunade while Shuri's face went red._

" _o - okay but will he go on a date with me. " asked Shuri_

" _Perfect, when I see Naruto I will convince him to go on a date with you. I assure you that you won't find any man who can love you better than him " said Tsunade proudly only for Shuri to smile._

" _Well let's go to the bookstore, today is the day of Naruto's book_ _ **'**_ _A Shinobi's Life' second edition will be out. I bet it will be the highest selling book. It is preferred by all the women because of romance in it. " said Tsunade and then paid the bill._

 _Then they went to the bookstore and found a huge crowd of men standing in queue to buy a book._

" _I can't believe it, there is another book which is being purchased more than Naruto's book. " said Tsunade_

 _Then they read the name of the book "_ _ **Icha Icha Paradise "**_

" _I think I have read this name before… No it can't be " said Tsunade with horrified face_

 _Then she read the author's name "_ _ **Gama Sennin**_ _"._

 _Her face went pale. Then the surrounding around her started to shake. Her face went full of rage and she yelled " Naruto"._

* * *

 ** _[_ _With Naruto_ _]_**

" _why am I feeling that something bad is going to happen with me" asked Naruto as he started to sweat_

" _You will get your answer soon, just wait for someone to return" said_ _ **Kurama**_ _with a smirk as he knew today was also the launch of_ _ **Icha Icha Paradise**_ _and Tsunade would punish Naruto for that._

* * *

 ** _[_ _With Tsunade and Shuri_ _]_**

" _I… I think we should go home Tsunade " said Shuri slightly scarred._

" _No first I will by both books and then slam my pervert teammates book in his face. "said Tsunade and went to buy the books._

 _After buying the books both of them came out of the mall and walked towards their house._

" _I… I wanted to ask why were you so angry when you saw that book Tsunade. " asked Shuri_

 _Tsunade handed her the Icha Icha paradise book._

 _Shuri took the book and opened it. She read few pages and her face went full red._

" _That book was originally wrote by my pervert teammate who was also Naruto's teacher and his Godfather. He used to peep on women and he dared to peep on me while I was in hot Springs. " said Tsunade angrily but was happy from inside to remember her old teammate. Then she saw towards Shuri. She saw that although Shuri listened her but her eyes were in the book reading with a sadistic smile_ _._

" _Not another fan of his damned book " cried Tsunade_

 _Then they reached the house and pressed the door bell. Soon Naruto came and opened the door_ _._

 _They went inside and kept all the shopping bags on table._

" _welcome back, I can see you have done enough shopping. " said Naruto_

 _Tsunade smiled and said " I have brought a gift for you Naruto. "_

 _Naruto got tensed as soon as he heard her. He recognized that she wasn't happy of something_ _._

" _w - what gift Tsu - hime " asked Naruto_

 _Tsunade took out a book from Shuri's bag and slammed it on the table._

" _What were you thinking about writing that old pervert's book " shouted Tsunade_

 _Naruto's face went pale. He quickly clapped the hands in front of his face asking for forgiveness._

" _I am really sorry Tsu - hime but I had a reason to do it. " said Naruto_

" _what reason " asked Tsunade_

" _I… I needed more money so that I could help the orphans, poor people around. So, Kurama gave me the idea of writing ero-sennin's book. I really wanted to help the children and those homeless people._

 _Tsunade's anger vanished as she heard him. She smiled and embraced Naruto._

" _It's okay if you are doing it for helping others. " said Tsunade._

 _Then he looked towards Shuri. She looked beautiful with long hair spreading out but her face looked full red._

" _Are you okay Shuri San your face looks red. " asked Naruto with concern_

" _well Naruto kun, she read your damned book, why don't you ask her for review " teased Tsunade_

 _Naruto's face went full red out of embarrassment. But he still asked " H- How was the book Shuri San"_

" _Ara ara I didn't knew Naruto San likes to write erotic books. I only read few pages but I really enjoyed the book Naruto San. It has nice hot love making scenes with violence uffuu " said Shuri_

" _Another Anko " said Naruto seeing some similarities between her and Anko_

 _Then the door opened and Kaguya came in._

 _Tsunade and Shuri both saw that the new woman which came in really looked beautiful. They guessed that she would be of twenty two years age. She had a curvaceous body with long grey hair and large breast. Her eyes were of slight lavender colour and she had put a red lipstick._

" _Naruto kun who is she? " asked Tsunade_

" _You have already met her Tsu - hime. She is none other than_ _ **Kaguya Otsutsuki .**_ _" said Naruto_

 _He looked at Tsunade, her face paled and she was slightly shaking with fear ; since she saw the power of_ _ **Kaguya**_

" _Don't worry Tsu hime, she has changed and give her a chance to tell her story about her past. " said Naruto_

 _Then Kaguya told her story how she came to their world, about her love, betrayal, how she sealed her chairs inside Naruto and saved their life._

" _Thanks_ _ **Kaguya**_ _sama_ _for saving us, I didn't knew that you suffered these much. " said Tsunade_

" _Just_ _ **Kaguya**_ _is fine Tsunade chan " said **K**_ _ **aguya**_ _while Naruto laughed at 'chan' suffix as_ _ **Kaguya**_ _treated Tsunade as her little sister_

" _o-okay and i had a question that can you still travel in dimensions" asked Tsunade although embarrassed by the chan suffix used after her name._

" No i can't ,the power to travel in dimension is no more within me.

 _I… I have a favor to ask you Tsunade chan. I really love Naruto kun. He is the first person who understood me and I want to be with him. But he said that I needed to ask your permission because he can't betray you. So can you please share Naruto kun with me. " requested_ _ **Kaguya**_

" _I have no problem of you being with Naruto but can I answer your question tomorrow at breakfast " teased Tsunade_ _ **;**_ _she saw the love for Naruto in_ _ **Kaguya's**_ _eyes and had made her mind to say yes but she wanted to tease her because of using chan at her name._

" _I am okay with that " said_ _ **Kaguya**_

" _And Kaguya meet Shuri, she is also a part of our family" said Naruto_

 _Kaguya looked towards Shuri and introduced herself to her while Shuri did the same._

" _I think Naruto likes older women more. Since he has his old grandmother and my grandmother as a lover " joked_ _ **Kurama**_ _and laughed_

 _Then all of a sudden the room temperature dropped._

" _who are you referring as old grandma_ _ **Kurama**_ _" asked both Tsunade and_ _ **Kaguya**_ _together_

 _Kurama's face went pale, he was shaking with fear because those two were the strongest women in the world._

" _N-N-No one, I wasn't telling anything " pleaded_ _ **Kurama**_

 _Then they had dinner and they went to their room._

 _Shuri got a new room which was slightly big than her previous room and also it was near Naruto and Tsunade's room. Kaguya too got a room near their room._

 _Naruto sat on his bed, today was a long day. He learnt about his powers, got proposed by a Goddess. Then he spent half of the time perfecting_ _ **The Flying Thunder God**_ _technique and he perfected it with his huge army of clones help and his new dojutsu_ _ **rinnegan.**_

 _He then remembered the talk with_ _ **Kurama**_ _regarding being half demon about being immortal and lust that he was feeling now a days._

 _His nerves grew worse when he heard the water of the shower turn off and heard Tsunade approaching the central room. He swallowed hard as she appeared in nothing but a towel with another wrapped around her head drying her hair._

" _Tsu hime " he said sounding nervous. " I need to tell you something "_

" _I am… well the thing is I am kind of feeling different, being a half demon and being around you_

 _the lust inside of me is increasing " said Naruto embarrassingly_

" _well I was feeling that too and I want you now Naruto kun because when I heard that you wanted my decision on having more lovers, I was so happy that you don't want to betray me rather want to take my permission. So here is a gift from me my lover" said Tsunade seductively._

 _Reaching up to the top of the towel wrapped around her Tsunade said, " I want you Naruto", she then pulled it loose allowing it to fall to the floor. Naruto stood advancing on her_ _before sealing his lips to hers. The kiss only ended when he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bed._

 _Laying her down on the bed he stepped back and began to take his shirt the rest of the way off. He took the time to admire her body in a way hadn't when the towel fell away. Once free of the shirt, he knelt on the bed above hers. Lowering his head to partake of her his face just above hers. Lowering his head to partake of her lips again he said, "My Tsunade", before placing his lips to hers. As they kissed, Tsunade ran her hands through his hair or along his back. When that happened, he reached up fondling her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he broke the kiss to take the other into his mouth causing her to arch back up towards him. Naruto felt milk coming out as he drank it and pinched the other nipple as milk spread out from it._

" _Oh yes I have wanted this for so long, please drink all the milk Naruto, since we became half demon my breasts started to lactate , " she moaned enjoying what Naruto was doing to her._

 _Pulling away from her breast he said, " We have only just begun, " and moved back up to suck her other breasts again while his hand travelled south over her stomach and small strip of pubic hair before stopping at the junction between her legs. Naruto got his hand between them to find her quite wet, he then slipped a finger inside of her gently moving it within her causing Tsunade to groan appreciatively._

 _Then he clamped his mouth to her pussy. "Ohhhhh… " she moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She reached down planting her hand in his hair and her feet on his shoulders as she found that much to her pleasure he ate pussy with the same gusto that he used for ramen._

 _Therefore it wasn't long before he found herself tensing and raising her hips off the bed as she shouted " Naruto I'm cummmmmmming " as she pushed her mound harder into his mouth as she exploded. Naruto drank the sweet release of Tsunade as she came hard._

" _Naruto now it's your turn for pleasure " said Tsunade_

 _She took Naruto's cock and out it in between her breasts. She then started giving him a titfuck. She used her large breast and stroked Naruto's big cock while licking its head. Naruto was in heaven. He never felt this pleasure before. " if you keep up like that I will cum " said Naruto enjoying Tsunade's Titfuck._

 _Naruto groaned his approval as Tsunade began to bob her head back and forth._

 _Then she felt Naruto's cock getting more hard. It was now full eleven inches long. She stopped using her breasts. He wondered what she was up to till he felt his cock disappear in her mouth fully._

" _Holy Fuck ", Naruto said at the tightness her throat was surrounding him._

" _I'm going to cum " shouted Naruto as he shot three large bursts and she swallowed hungrily enjoying his taste._

" _You are really legendary sucker Tsunade. " said Naruto_

 _She then began to suck him back into her mouth but Naruto had other plans as he put his hands under her arms and easily lifted her up and made her lie down in bed._

" _Naruto after we became half demons our body was restored and made new which means I'm also a virgin so please be gentle. " said Tsunade_

 _Naruto knelt on the bed between her spread thighs. He rubbed his aching cock up and down her slit coating it in her juices before preparing to enter her._

" _S- Stop teasing me Naruto, I want your cock inside me " said Tsunade_

 _Pushing it slowly he felt into contact with her barrier. Looking into her face he could tell she felt the pressure he was exerting against it. As gently as he could he said, " This is probably going to hurt. "_

" _I know " she said trying to relax, "But it would be worth any amount of pain to be with you. "_

 _Leaning forward he kissed her and as she kissed him back plunged passed her hymen. She tensed and screamed into his mouth. Naruto began to move as she got accustomed to the feeling._

 _He began to move inside of her slowly and languidly, but Tsunade soon wanted more and she began to raise her hips to meet his in a hurried tempo he began to increase his own pace as well. " Faster Naruto" moaned loudly Tsunade._

 _Naruto turned her and met her face. He again increased his pace and placed his both hands on her breast. He fondled her breast and thrust more harder._

 _She was in a state of full pleasure. She was on the verge of Cumming._

" _Yes Naruto pound me. Oh… Oh I'm going to cum again. Please cum with me. "_

 _As he felt his own orgasm approaching he said, " I'm ready Tsunade. I'm going to fill you up and make you mine forever. "_

" _Yes " Tsunade shouted holding on tight to her lover, " I'm yours Naruto, forever. "_

" _I'm Cumming " he shouted_

 _Feeling his release Tsunade also came and shouted " I love you. "_

" _I love you too my princess " said Naruto and embraced her._

" _Naruto kun I have a favor from you, I want you to go on a date with Shuri tomorrow please. "_

" _What" shouted Naruto_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _I never thought that my first chapter alone could get more than 150 favorites and followers. I am really thankful to those who supported me._

 _Regarding harem members, I will give top priority to those whose names are in reviews and messages and see if those females fit in harem._

 _ **{**_ _I wanted to ask that should I use suffix like San, kun, chan and hime or should I use direct name_

 _ **Should I call Tsunade as Tsu-hime by Naruto or just Tsunade**_

 _ **Should I use clones in lemons or not? I prefer not to use them during lemons}**_

 _ **Age :**_ _Their age won't change_

 _Naruto : 18_

 _Tsunade : 20_

 _Shuri : 20_

 _Kaguya : 22_

 _ **HAREM members: TSUNADE, SHURI, KAGUYA**_

 _ **Next chapter: date with Shuri, lemons**_

 _Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**

* * *

 **PkmntrainerCam : Haha,yes I am also looking forward for Akeno and Shuri teaming up to tease Naruto**

 **Lord above all : Yasaka will soon be introduced in upcoming chapters probably .**

 **Ultrachols : Thanks for the support.**

 **nikhilsarda125 : Thanks for the understanding me buddy.**

 **Guest : will consider it.**

 **Jablanco : Thanks and keep supporting me.**

 **Inu-Shinta : Yasaka will soon be introduced.**

 **Guest : yes I will continue this story and thanks for supporting me**

 **God of all : Thanks buddy.**

 **Big boy Spartan : Thanks for the support.**

 **3 headed - dragon : Thanks and I would try to find more about Seekvaria**

 **Saberwolf155 : I don't think Anko will appear in this story.**

 **Train Heartnett : Thanks for the support.**

 **WindCitySlayer 1 : Thanks and I will start the new chapter as soon as I finish my exams.**

 **Guest : U are right and that all will take place in next chapter.**

 **BlankCode : Yeah I won't use them.**

 **SirNaito : Don't worry I will make a special Date between Naruto and Tsunade before they visit kuoh town.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

"Naruto kun I'm okay with sharing you with Kaguya. Sooner or later you are going to attract more girls and have a harem. You see,Shuri also needs someone in her life but she doesn't trust any man now. She only trust you and I want her to be happy. So please go on a date with her tomorrow. "said Tsunade making puppy like eyes

" Fine, I will go on a date with her tomorrow." said Naruto as Tsunade smiled at her boyfriend.

Then they embraced each other and slept.

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw Tsunade sleeping ,he blushed remembering their last night .He then went to take shower and after that make breakfast for all the members in the house.

As Naruto finished preparing the breakfast he saw the three ladies appearing in the dining room,all of them were blushing heavily ; Shuri and Kaguya couldn't sleep last night due to moans coming from Naruto and Tsunade's room . Kaguya went and hugged Naruto .

" Tsunade chan gave me the permission to be with you as your second girlfriend. I am so happy and last night after hearing all the moans from your room,I can't wait to have our time " said Kaguya seductively only making others blush and Naruto' nose to bleed as he imagines a naked Kaguya.

" W-we will talk about that later but first we need to have breakfast and Shuri san did you bring a photo that I asked you ?" asked Naruto

Shuri nodded and gave him a photo of her daughter .

Naruto took the photo and looked at it and saw a beautiful eleven year old girl , he gave the photo to Tsunade as both her and Kaguya looked at the photo.

" Aww she looks so beautiful in this kimono ." said Tsunade while Kaguya agreed with her

She then gave back the photo to Naruto.

" Um Shuri san you never mentioned her name." Asked Naruto

" S-sorry, her name is Akeno Himejima " said Shuri

" That's a pretty name for a pretty girl " said Kaguya

" Shuri san can I ask you something" asked Naruto to which she nodded.

" Do you really want to go on a date with me " asked Naruto to which she nodded embarrassingly

Then they completed their breakfast,Naruto went to get ready for his date while both Tsunade and Kaguya took Shuri to her room and helped her to get dressed.

Naruto came out of his room wearing a white T-shirt with black jacket and jeans. He looked absolutely handsome.

" So did we get any clue on Akeno " asked Naruto

" No,but the other bijus told me that if they find something they would contact us. And also there are few man outside the shrine whom I think are the same people as those assassin's you faced ". said **Kurama**

" I will send my clone to deal with them ." said Naruto

Then he saw Shuri coming out of her room. She looked really gorgeous. She wore a white sleeveless top with waist high light flaxen coloured skirt, matching heels and belt.

" Ara - ara Naruto san seems to like my dress " teased Shuri.

" Y- yes you look very beautiful Shuri san " said Naruto and made her blush.

" So both of you have a good time " said Tsunade

Both Naruto and Shuri nodded and said goodbye to the others and went out of the house.

" So where are we going Naruto san " asked Shuri

" I think we should go to the nearby cafe first " said Naruto as Shuri nodded

Both of them entered the cafe and took a seat. He then ordered a coffee for both of them.

They drank the coffee and chatted about the different places and other stuff .

After paying the bill they went out. Naruto took one of Shuri's hand and hold it with his right hand.

Shuri liked the gesture and pulled Naruto closer and walked down the street like a perfect couple.

Then they went inside mall and every single person eyes fell on them. The girls had stars shining in their eyes and wanted to be in her place while the males were filled full of jealousy because of him having a beautiful women and the attention he was gaining from other girls.

Then they did some shopping for themselves and for the other two members in their family.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone secretly and told him to find some nice gifts for the three ladies he is living with. After shopping they went out of the mall and arrived inside a restaurant.

Then both of them took a seat near the window and ordered he chatted with her but she looked little sad.

" Why are you so sad Shuri san , am I making you feel uncomfortable" asked Naruto

Shuri shakes her head and said " This is the same restaurant that I and my daughter used to visit."

Naruto held her hands and said " Don't worry Shuri san. I have asked Kurama's friends for help They are all in different places and have said that if they find your daughter then they would contact also I searched back of the shrine but I only found few dead bodies of those assassin's which means your daughter is safe and I promise you that you will meet her. And also if you don't want to be in a relationship with me , I won't force you . It's your life and you can choose who you want to be with." said Naruto

Shuri smiled and then said " Thanks Naruto san I am very happy and I….I would like to see if I can be in a relationship with you . I can't trust any other man except you. So I would like to see how the date goes ."

Then they completed their lunch and went out of the restaurant. They walked for a little while , Shuri was happy just being there with him. As the morning hit noon,the two were enjoying the bit of silence, hand- in- hand.

Eventually Naruto spoke up, surprising her a bit.

" I have an idea ,let's go see a movie." said Naruto

" Great idea, it will be fun ." said Shuri as she clung happily to his arm, squishing it right between her boobs.

Naruto blushed,but then quickly cleared his throat and continued walking.

" So which movie theater are we going ? " asked Shuri innocently.

" I….I know ….um,t-there's one around here .Y-yeah this way ! " said Naruto with red face as he felt soft,large boobs pressing against his arm.

" What's wrong? Is there something bothering you? " teased Shuri , knowing exactly was bothering him .

He quickly shook his head and said " nope."

Satisfied, Shuri removed his arm from it's enticing spot and just affectionately held onto him ."

" Okay then let's go ." said Shuri happily and started pulling him along.

With a destination in sight,the duo eventually came to a movie theater in the central marketplace of the neighborhood. It was a huge megaplex theater.

After the movie,Shuri held Naruto by the hand again and continued on their went all around the city together, going to all the best places for two heard whispers from other people walking by.

" Damn,she is sexy!Just look at her" said one guy.

" Yeah that lucky bastard must be her boyfriend" said the other guy.

"Oh ,wow that guy is hot ." said a girl

" Oh he has an adorable face with that whiskers." said the other girls

Naruto just smiled,while Shuri wanted to touch those whiskers and see his reaction but planned it for later to do it in the house .

Then they walked to the park . There was no one since it was already dark.

" Um can I ask you something ?" asked Shuri ,her voice came as whisper . It was timid and shy.

Naruto nodded and said " yes "

" Is it….Is it okay if I - I kissed you ? " asked Shuri embarrassingly

" K-Kiss ? you mean ….like right now ? " asked Naruto

Shuri nodded slowly ." I - I have made my mind .I - I want to be with you Naruto kun just like Tsunade and made me feel special are not like others and you even promised me that I would see my daughter .I too want to be your girlfriend and live with you forever." said Shuri

Naruto smiled and stepped closer to her as she leaned up and plucked her lips. He took a deep breath and inched closer together and slowly lips touched for a few moments. Shuri felt like she was in heaven. It was like she kissed for the first time. Naruto could feel her heart pounding against her chest as he gently hugged her.

" I - I love you Naruto kun " said Shuri

" I love you too Shuri - hime ." said Naruto

He then took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

" Open it , it's a gift from me for my hime ." said Naruto

She opened the box and found a heart shaped red jewel locket . She was surprised to find such a beautiful gift that Naruto bought for her ,he took the locket and put it on her neck.

" Its beautiful Naruto kun and thank you for the gift .Today was one of the best day I had in my life ." said Shuri

" It's fine and come let's go back home." said Naruto and took Shuri's hand in his hand pulling her closer and walked back to their house

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is small but I am very busy right now because exams are going to start ,so I wasn't able to give much time. I have to keep my record of coming in top 10 list so I am giving my time in studies .My exams will be over by 21st so I will start writing after that.**_

Now some questions :

 _ **1) Who you want to see as Uzumaki Clan leader : I prefer Kaguya but still options**_

 **TSUNADE**

 _ **KAGUYA**_

Naruto will be made later in the story.

 _ **2) What are the jutsu / techniques you all want Shuri to she will be trained(maybe lightning /thunder techniques)**_

 _ **3) I am adding one more female from Himejima clan .Can u all guess who she is (not Akeno but someone else )**_

 _ **Well the next chapter will be out probably before next month.**_

 _ **HAREM members :**_ _ **TSUNADE (leader)**_

 _ **KAGUYA**_

 _ **SHURI**_

* * *

 _ **Wish me luck for the exam guys !**_

 _ **Don't forget to Follow , Favorite and review it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

* * *

● Maulanyusuf42 : Thanks and I will do by best.

● Lucas: I was thinking of adding Koneko in harem.

● Guest : of course I will continue this story.

● TheLastNanaya : you are right buddy.

● REVANOFSITHLORD : I think I will make both Tsunade and Kaguya as leader since tsunade has experience and Kaguya has knowledge of this world and is also strong among the ladies.

● Argorok : thanks buddy.

● Archer Check : yeah I know buddy this story needs more miles ahaha.

● hinatanamikazesama : thanks buddy.

● Minojhoel1 : sorry for the wait buddy.

● ivan meza : yeah I will definitely put Grayfia in harem buddy.

● vicentiusnatalus : thanks for support buddy. I will make both Tsunade and Kaguya as leader of Uzumaki clan

● BlankCode : thanks buddy and keep supporting me.

● nikhilsarda125 : thanks for wishing me good luck buddy and I will definitely take your advice.

● Shadow-Realm-Production : thanks for the support buddy. I will make chapter 6 as Naruto and his group tour to Norway and other countries and there I will make bonding and character development before going to kuoh town. Akeno and Shuri will team up to tease Naruto hehehe.

● Beastyd22 : thanks buddy and I will never discontinue this story unless I don't have any option.

● atchoum35 : thanks buddy.

● Animelover1818 : yeah I will do.

● Ian Drasvel : thanks buddy, you are one of my favorite fanfic writers. I love your story and having appreciation from you feels good . Thanks for supporting my story buddy.

● NHarem Foreva : when I said not Akeno then I meant that the next Himejima family character to be introduced will not be Akeno but someone else that is Suzaku Himejima the sexy cousin of Akeno. Whereas harem is considered Akeno might be in harem.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

" It's fine , come let's go back home ". said Naruto and took Shuri's hand in his hand pulling her closer and walked towards the exit of the park.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound of some explosion coming from the northern side of the park.

" What is that sound ? " asked Shuri curiously

" Well there is only one way to find it , let's go ". said Naruto and they arrived at the scene and saw four men with bat like wings attacking a woman.

The woman was trying her best to defend herself but it was clearly visible that she was tired and was about to lose her conscious in any time.

" We have to help her or else she will die Naruto kun ".

" Don't worry I got these " said Naruto forming a shadow clone.

" You be with her and keep her out of danger until I beat the hell out of them." instructed Naruto to his clone.

To which the clone nodded and saluted him .

" Please stay here with him hime . I will be back in a minute, just enjoy the show. " said Naruto as she nodded.

* * *

" You can't run anymore bitch , you will also face the same fate as your boyfriend ." said a devil and quickly charged towards her with the sword in his hand.

" I...I am sorry Masaomi I couldn't fulfill your last wish" said Cleria as she closed her eyes and waited for the sword to cut her in half.

But before the sword could touch her , there was a sound of two swords colliding with each other.

" Klangggg"

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a man in front of her .

The man stopped the attack with his big butcher knife like sword with one hand.

" What the..Who are you? Why are you stopping us from killing this bitch "asked the man in front of Naruto.

" Well it's not nice to call a woman with such I can't allow you all to kill her." said Naruto

" Then die with her " shouted the man and tried to once again swing his sword to kill both of them but Naruto dashed in front and swing his large sword,cutting the person in half.

" Now who is next , I don't have all time to play." said Naruto.

" Y-you bastard." Growled another man.

" Who are you and how dare you kill a devil ." growled the third guy of the group.

" I will tell you about me if you defeat me " . said Naruto

" And about your devil status , I don't care if your devil I will not stand and watch someone die in front of me ."

Then Naruto turned back and saw the woman was close to lose her conscious . She has waist - length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. Although she wore a dress which was a fighting type , Naruto could tell that she was from a Noble family.

" Um miss , do you have any problem if I kill them" asked Naruto lazily.

" No I don't have any problems rather I would be pleased to see them die since they killed my peerage members "

" You talk like you can actually kill three devils together while you are all alone. Although I sensed a female who I think is your friend but she isn't powerful . After I kill both of you, we can have our fun with her. " said the devil smilingly but the instance he said that , Naruto used his speed and put **kubikiribocho** top part which had a circle inside the man's head . Now the man's head was inside the open circle of kubikiribocho which was being held by Naruto.

" You should have never said that " said Naruto smiling darkly.

He then pulled and swing his sword , resulting in slicing the man's head off his his body.

" Y-YOU bastard" growled his both companions and charged towards Naruto with swords.

But Naruto blocked both their attacks using his sword as shield.

" Now it's my time for attack " said Naruto cheerfully and dashed in front using his speed and did a quick two slash .

Then Naruto took his sword kubikiribocho and hit the tip of the sword in ground.

Both remaining devils body fell down .

" Well it's over , now you can come here Shuri hime " said Naruto.

Then both Shuri and his clone appeared .

" I never knew you could be these brutal Naruto kun. You like to dominate others ". said Shuri teasingly.

" Well it was his fault to comment about you " said Naruto.

He was then hugged by Shuri as she patted his back. She was deeply touched by how Naruto cared for her and would face anyone who bad-mouthed her.

"Now what are we going to do about her . We can't just leave her alone here." asked Shuri.

" We will take her home with us and wait for her to wake up. But before we go I need to burn these bodies or else their might be few problems in future . " said Naruto as he did few hand signs and said " **Fire style : Fireball jutsu** " and fire came out of Naruto's mouth taking a form of huge ball and burned the corpses into ashes.

" You are amazing " said Shuri as Naruto smiled towards her and said " I know I am "

Just then his clone said " Show off " which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch and Shuri started to laugh.

Naruto took his sword and hit his clone , making the clone banish .

Then Naruto did few hand signs and his sword also disappeared , he then walked towards the now unconscious woman and picked her up in bridal style.

He then walked towards Shuri and smiled gently and said

" I hope our date was good , now it's time to go back home hime " .

Shuri smiled and said " the date was perfect Naruto kun , come let's go back home ".

"Please hold my right hand so that we can teleport back to our house . This way it would be faster" said Naruto as Shuri obeyed him and both of them were teleported in flash of light and now were standing in front of the door of his house.

Then the house door opened and there was Tsunade and Kaguya a bit tensed. They saw Naruto holding a woman , they gave him way to enter the entering Naruto put the women in guest room and asked Tsunade to clean her and heal her , to which she nodded.

After healing her, Tsunade saw Naruto and others in dining room.

" So what happened " asked Tsunade curiously

" Well while we were exiting the park we saw few devils attacking her so I saved her and brought her here. " said Naruto

" Don't worry she would wake up in half an hour and after that we can ask her why she was attacked " said Kaguya to which others nodded.

" Well aside from all these, I really want to know how was your date. " asked Tsunade curiously to which both of them smiled.

Then Shuri pointed her finger towards her pendant.

When both other ladies saw the pendant they were was really beautiful.

" I- I asked Naruto kun if I can be his girlfriend too like Tsunade and he told yes " said Shuri smilingly

Naruto took out two small boxes and gave each one to both Tsunade and Kaguya. They opened it and saw the same pendant which Shuri wore.

Naruto was soon embraced by both ladies.

" Would you like me to put it around your neck ". asked Naruto to which both of them nodded.

After putting the necklace , Naruto saw that both of them were very happy.

" I also have something else for you three" said Naruto

" Don't tell me that Naruto kun wants to have fun with us right now " teased Shuri which made Naruto's face bright red.

" N- Not that , I wanted to give you all these " said Naruto embarrassingly as he gave them

their personal mobile phone.

" Wow Naruto kun I wanted to buy it since it was the latest model launched." said Tsunade

"what is this naruto kun ?" asked Kaguya.

" it's a phone Kaguya chan ,it helps in communication i will teach you how to use it ." said Tsunade to which she nodded.

All three of them were very happy and then they hugged Naruto.

" Naruto kun I have made bath ready , you can go and take bath before I put up plates for dinner" said Tsunade to which he nodded and went out of the room.

" So Shuri chan I hope Naruto treated you well today " asked Tsunade to which she nodded and said " Yes , I loved being with him today. "

Tsunade smiled and then said " You see Naruto kun had a very bad past and I know deep down inside his heart he still hasn't forgotten his past. So I have a request to both of you that please don't break his heart or his trust as he already has suffered enough . And if any of you tries to do anything that hurts my love then I don't care who you are because **I will kill you** " threatened Tsunade to which both of them smiled seeing the affection that she showed for Naruto.

" I would never do that , I have moved forward from my past and I love Naruto as much I love my daughter Akeno. I will never dream of breaking his heart Tsunade chan. " said Shuri

" Naruto kun is the first person who understood me and I will never break his heart as I love him " said Kaguya.

Tsunade smiled and then said " Good , that's all I wanted to hear from my new family ."

* * *

 **Cleria Belial** :

is a character from DxD. She was a High Class Devil and cousin of Diehauser Belial ,the rating game champion. She was also the former owner of Kuoh Town before Rias Gremory. She fell in love with an exorcist and was later killed by both factions as they didn't allowed their love . But in truth few devils killed her because she knew the truth of King piece in rating game .

Sorry for the wait guys ,I was in tour of Sikkim ( India ). I also had few family problems which caused in delay of update. But don't worry guys I will never discontinue this story.

 **The next update will be in 6 days** .

I know this chapter was short but I had no choice otherwise it would me much late to post a long chapter . So I'm sorry for that and I will update soon. And also i have TRIED to correct the errors of previous chapters, so please read from starting.

 **NEXT CHAPTER** : New guest, training, fight with Himejima clan.

Please feel free to give me ideas and reviews.

The reviews are one which help me to give more passion in writing. So please follow ,

favorite and review it. If there is less comments then I would assume you all don't want me to write more chapters.

* * *

 **Harem ( right now )** : Tsunade

Kaguya

Shuri

And also visit my profile page to see some polls and notification about the story.

kubikiribocho : is a sword wielded by Zabuza .it's a long butcher knife sword .


End file.
